TLC
by Melissande
Summary: Everyone needs a little TLC...LitaEdge Fic


Title: TLC

Author: Mel

Summary: Everyone needs a little TLC…

Rating: PG13

Dist: Ask

Pairing: Lita/Edge

Spoilers: Edge giving up Heavyweight Title, his injury

Warnings: Nah

Notes: I am writing this on a whim and a surprise for And, who's bday I noticed is later this month and I'm sure she doesn't mind some Ledge fluff written for her…

-X-X-X-

"I know, it's is reekingly sucky. I hated doing it, but I just have to get better then I can continue my reign of awesomeness on Smackdown and get my title back. I know man, you're not doing much better right now. We shall have to persevere and we will prevail of the reekzoids who suck in both our companies. Love you too man. Bye."

Adam "Edge" Copeland closed his cell phone, ending the conversation he'd just had with his best friend of god only knew how many years, Jason Reso. Only with Jay did he revert to the E and C days and use such language as reekzoid. Adam smiled at the memories of good times past, before turning melancholy at he realization he would have to put making new memories in the wrestling ring on hold for several months thanks to a freak injury that cut short what was supposed to be a long title reign.

Adam didn't like to dwell on such events but it really did just well suck.

He let out a sigh as he rose from his the couch of his Tampa, Florida home to go to the kitchen and make himself a sandwich. He took a detour though at the sound of his doorbell.

It went off persistently and erratically for several minutes before he reached the door, causing the tall blonde Canadian to have an annoyed look when he opened the door.

"dude, did you really have to ring the damn bell…Amy!"

Edge's eyes grew big at the sight of former WWE diva and his former girlfriend, Amy Dumas, at his door.

The red head's eyes had a mischievous glint in them at the sight of the man, who just now realized he was naked from the waist up.

He pushed a hand back through his hair in an effort to regain his bearings, before smiling down at the red head and stepping back to allow her entry.

"Amy, oh my god you're here. Come in!"

She smiled at the man's enthusiasm, before gasping for breathe as he pulled her into a rib crushing hug.

He took the moment to sneak a whiff of her hair and smelled the shampoo he'd grown so used to in the months they'd dated.

She allowed herself to revel in the warmth of the man and his lovely naked chest as well before growing self conscious and stepping reluctantly back and out of his arms.

Amy smiled up brightly at the man to hide her disappoint at leaving his arms.

"So what are you up to? Looks like cleaning is not no your list of things to do as your house is as usual a mess."

"Excuse me…my house a mess, miss I can't find my pants in the pile by the door. If anyone has a mess as usual it's you miss thing when I visit your house."

Amy smiled, he was right. His house was in fact impeccably clean as usual. It was she that had a cleaning problem. She just hated cleaning, hence the reason she hired a cleaning service.

"Any way what are you doing here? I've missed you! I haven't' seen you in forever."

"Whoa puppy. You just saw me two weeks ago."

"I know but I was used to seeing you every day or every other day. It's been really hard with you gone."

Adam said with a look of sadness.

Amy felt guilty.

"Well I've missed you too you big lug. As to why I'm here I heard about your injury and took the time out of my oh so busy schedule to come see you."

The truth was Amy wasn't busy at all and she loved it and now she understood why she wasn't busy. It was so she could come see him. Everything in life had a reason.

"How long are you here for?"

"As long as you'll have me?"

"How about forever?"

Silence hung in the air for a moment as heat took up space between the two, but the moment was broken by Amy.

"Oh well you'd get bored with me. We'll just say I'm here for as long as I'm needed."

_What if I need you forever? _Edge thought to himself. Not voicing it though.

"Well I'm glad you're here. How about some lunch?"

"Sounds good. But I'll make it. You can't cook with a crap."

Amy took the lead to his kitchen making herself at home, which was easy since she had lived her or dreamed of living her once upon a time.

Adam followed her forgetting the reason for his earlier depression, now ecstatic beyond belief.

-X-X-X-

Later that night…

After lunch the pair had gone out to shop. They'd gone to the bookstore, because Amy said if Edge had time on his hands he needed to use it constructively. Then they'd gone to the grocery store because Amy always liked to have a fully stocked kitchen. In the grocery store they'd fallen into a easy companionable silence and walked through the store holding hands, neither had commented on this, of course.

Then they'd come home, cooked dinner, and had fallen into a rousing game of Raw vs. Smackdown, with Amy winning every time, and the pair were now lin the den, watching a movie. Amy was laying down, her head in Edge's lap.

As the credits rolled, Edge looked down at the half asleep red head.

He ran a hand through her hair before speaking.

"Ames why are you really here?"

"Hmm?" Came the sleepy reply.

"You heard me, why are you really here?"

She let out a sigh before turning herself so she was staring up at the man, still in his lap though.

"I'm here because you need me."

"But why didn't you come before or stay before? I always need you."

She let out another sigh taking a few minutes to collect her thoughts.

"I'm here because of TLC?'

"Huh?"

"TLC."

"Tables, Ladders and Chairs?"

She laughed. "no. TLC."

"The Learning Channel?" the man asked still dumbfounded.

"No." She said sitting up, a hand coming up to the man's face. "TLC, tender, loving care. I figured you needed some."

"Aww…Ames…I…"

"You don't have to say anything. If you don't feel the same it's okay. It's just when I heard you were hurt I couldn't think of anything but coming to see if you were okay, if you needed me. Because I'll be honest I need to be needed by you."

"Amy…I…"

"Shh it's okay. I understand." She smiled sadly before placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I understand. I just wanted to be here if you need me and if you don't I'll leave. Just letting you know I am here is enough for me and maybe someday you'll feel the same fore me again."

"Amy…look at me…" he said to the woman who had stared at the floor during her talk.

"Amy?"

She looked up.

"Amy I love you. You are the most giving person. To come here not knowing…that's just amazing. I love you."

"What?"

"You heard me…I love you. Thank you."

She smiled understanding what he meant. He smiled too, before leaning forward to kiss her.

The kissing grew more intense, the movie screen, now black, long forgotten as the two indulged in a little TLC.

-X-x-X-

So not great, but cute and hey it's the thought that counts. So happy early birthday And!

Mel


End file.
